Not A Good Title
by Baby-Bri-Bear
Summary: Naruto and his family move to a new country due to his father's company and Naruto deals with teenage problems. Family, friends, and some romance can Naruto go through his new life without anything bad happening? Click and find out. I might add later on (characters and what not).
1. Chapter 1

The dream started out normal. They were on the beach by the ocean with their feet in the warm while sand and the crystal clear water rolled lazily. Naruto's sunshine blonde hair shone in the setting sun's warm glow, his bright blue eyes stared lovingly at... Sarah? What the hell was Sarah doing there? Why were they at a romantic spot together? None of it made any sense to Naruto, but it got even more confusing when Sarah opened that sinful mouth of hers.

" Baby, you need to wake up. Wake up like right now." Sarah whispered.

And as if her word was law, Naruto rely the beach shake and the water went down a drain in the middle of the ocean. Naruto quickly looked over to Sarah and reached his hand out. Sarah didn't move toward him, only looked at him sadly with dark eyes and as she started to fade, she said gently "I love you".

Naruto woke with a start, the dream fading quickly as he woke. It was something about his ex-girlfriend and water… whatever it was, it wasn't important, Naruto thought. Usually whenever he had a dream about her, something bad happened. He hadn't seen her in three years and they hadn't talked in over five. Weird, right? They started dating in elementary and then through the first two years of high school, but then he found her sleeping with another guy in her room so that was the end of that. He would see her almost everywhere from there, always with a different guy on her arm. Until he moved to this country. Shaking off his thoughts Naruto pulled his tangled legs from his orange comforter and went straight to the shower. He had to rush gigs shower because he had to get the twins ready for their first day of school. Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years of age, just moved from sunny California to cold ass Canada. He lives with his dad, Minato Uzumaki, and his two younger brothers, Kyuubi and Kurama Uzumaki. Naruto was a spitting image of his father, blonde sunshine hair and tan skin only making their sapphire eyes brighter. The twins though took after their mother, fiery red hair and matching red eyes, but there was only one difference between them, their birthmarks above their butts were marks that made it look like they had tails. Kyuubi had nine markings and Kurama had 6. All the Uzumaki's had weird birthmarks, but Naruto's were more visible. He had six straight marks on his face, three on either cheek. It made him look like he had whiskers. All Uzumaki's had them, even their mother. But hers was on her stomach in a weird pattern. Their mother died giving birth to the twins so they only lived with their father. But they were happy.

Naruto finished his shower after getting soap in his eye thinking of his mother, then rushed to his dresser to get underwear and outfit for the day. Thankfully the school, he was enrolled to didn't have mandatory uniforms. God those things were itchy as hell and had like no style to them. He pulled on black skinny jeans and an orange tee shirt, looking around his room, he tried to find where he put his black hoodie. 5 minutes later he gave up and went to the twins room to wake them up. Naruto sent to Kyuubi's bed first to shake him awake, but found an empty bed, turning around to go to the opposite bed he saw a bigger than usual lump. Naruto threw the covers back and looked at the two brothers tangled together sleeping.

Running to the kitchen Naruto rummaged through the cabinets, finding what he was looking for he took off back to the twins' room. Bringing the pots above his head and taking a deep breath, he started slamming the pots together and yelling at the top of his lungs. Both boys screamed and tried to get out of the bed, but due to them being tangled together they got stuck and ended up on the floor by the bed.

"Nii-san what is the matter with you?!" Kyuubi whined. His bright red hair all knotted and sticking up at odd ends. He had sleep in his eyes and drool on his chin.

His brother on the other hand had his hair in a braid on the side of his neck and unlike his brother there was no sleep or drool. Kurama just glared through half lidded eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Seeing Kurama falling asleep Naruto brought the pots back and was about to start banging them again when Kyuubi jumped up and smacked Kurama.

"C'mon guys, you got to get ready for school. You have ten minutes until we leave. You guys can't be late for the first day of school at a new school." Naruto said as he walked out of their room.

15 minutes later the three brothers were trudging through the streets to their new schools. The twins were only ten so they went to the elementary school down the street from where Naruto was going to high school. There was 20 minutes until their class started and Naruto had to go meet their principle and then their teacher before he ran to his school. Usually it would be the parent doing the meeting, but their father had an early meeting with the director of his company. Their father's work was the cause of their move. They never minded moving, as long as they had each other. Family always came first for them, it was 'bros before hoes'. They had moved four times already because their dad's company expanded and relocating was part of his job.

Naruto met Mr. Ebisu and from what he could tell from him was that he needed to get laid. He was high strung and a little weird. The principal, Mrs. Kurenai, was alright and normal, but her eyes were a weird color purple. Once the twins were taking care of and the teacher told Naruto that at the end of the day when he comes to pick the twins up, he'll get a report on how the boys did, he rushed off to school.

Konoha High school was a fairly big school. It had three stories and tons of people walking through the halls getting to class. His principal was a woman also but she had more lady parts than Naruto had ever seen. Her breasts were huge. She was a pretty woman, light blonde pigtails and hazel eyes, Lady Tsunade was what she preferred people to call her.

Next person he got to meet was his homeroom teacher Mr. Iruka. He was an amazing person, he was easy going but with a strict side. He actually cared if someone didn't understand something he was teaching. Naruto hoped to god all of his other teachers were like him. Unfortunately, though hope can only go so far. His sex Ed teacher was a complete perv, but Naruto found something interesting about him. His teacher was reading his godfather's book. His godfather was an author that had many genres of books, but his most popular was his erotic novels. Icha Icha Paradise was his most popular book series, and after announcing that his godfather wrote the books his teacher, Mr. Hatake, who preferred to be called Kakashi, started to fangirl. Squealing and going on and on about how he would love to meet the man that wrote his favorite books. His geography teacher was a normal man by the name Asuma, no Mr. for him. Gym was the worst one though, Gai was a youth crazed older man with an identity crisis. But all in all it was good.

The students were pretty decent, Naruto found some people he could hang with. Kiba was exactly like him. He had shaggy brown hair and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He was loud and obnoxious, rambunctious and easily tempered. He was like Naruto had a twin for himself. Then there was Ino. A few shades lighter blonde hair, then him and a lighter blue eye color. She was pretty, but she was liked Shikamaru. He was an odd guy. He was always slugging around and sleeping through his classes, he had a ponytail with his brown hair spiking out. He usually hung with Choji, a big guy that loved his food, but was as sweet as candy. Gaara was pretty cool too once you get past the death glare that he gave to keep people away. Once they started talking though Naruto could tell they were going to be the best of friends. The last person he talked to was a shy girl with huge pale eyes by the name of Hinata.

There were some people he already didn't like, he just got really bad vibes from them. Neji, Hinata's cousin, was one of them. Sakura was a pink haired bitch, Naruto had to sit by her during geography and had asked some questions but she just told him to shut up and fuck off. Tenten was the next one, she looked nice and then he had heard her making fun of some freshmen. Lee was okay, but he hung off of Sakura and made her seem like a goddess so Naruto was going to try and avoid him. Naruto kind of felt bad for Lee though, Sakura was hung up on some guy named Sasuke or Sasuke-kun as she liked to call him. The poor bastard had to deal with a bubble gum bitch like Sakura trying to jump his dick.

But besides the bad vibes he got the school day was pretty decent and enjoyable when he got to hang with Kiba and the group at lunch. Naruto exchanged phone numbers with all of his new friends and then took off to go pick up his terrible twins. He hoped they had a good day at their new school and no fights broke out. Kurama was bad for fighting if someone teased or upset Kyuubi, at the last school Kurama, who was in grade 4, got suspended for breaking an 8th grader's nose for teasing Kyuubi for liking guys instead of girls. Naruto himself would have liked to punch the kid, but he would get arrested if he did that. He was bisexual himself and he didn't care if his younger brothers were gay or not. Their father supported them regardless of what others thought.

He had just gotten to their school when some kids rushed out and tore off down the street. More kids were going at a leisurely pace while leaving. Naruto made his way over to the twins classroom and knocked on the door when he arrived. Mr. Ebisu opened the door and Naruto walked in and saw his two brothers sitting at their desks. Kyuubi grinned wide when he saw Naruto walk in and jumped up to run and latch himself onto Naruto's neck, Kurama got up with a small smile and walked towards his brothers. cleared his throat and waited until the boys calmed down.

"The boys did well today with only a small problem. Kyuubi got into a scuffle with one of the other boys over a picture they had to draw in art class." When Naruto heard Kyuubi got into a fight his eyes went wide and he looked over to his youngest brother. "The class was supposed to draw how they saw their future. And this is what your brother drew."

The picture he held up was a pretty good one that Naruto couldn't find a problem with. It was a picture of their family, both the twins their dad and Naruto himself, they were in front of a nice house and had a dog and cat in front of them. There was also a baby in Kyuubi's hands. Beside Kyuubi there was another boy with his arm around his brother in the picture. Naruto was a little confused, so he asked how the picture could start a fight,

"Well the boy that fought with Kyuubi saw the picture and asked for Kyuubi to explain why there wasn't any girls. Kyuubi said that he didn't have a mom and no sisters so there wasn't any girls in his life. The boy then proceeded to ask why there was a baby and who the man was. Your brother answered, saying th-" Mr. Ebisu was interrupted when Kyuubi started to talk for himself.

"I told him that the boy beside me is my husband and that the baby is our child. He called me disgusting and a freak so then I called him a closed minded idiot. We got into a fight from there. So it's not my fault. The stupid head was being a homophobe." Kyuubi said with tears in his eyes. Kurama put his arms around his little brother and squeezed whispering that the guy was an asshole, then earning a glare from Naruto for the bad language.

"Kyuubi will be having detention tomorrow during recess, along with the other boy. I do understand that it was not Kyuubi's fault, but we cannot overlook him fighting. I do hope you understand."

Naruto looked at the brothers and then at the teacher and nodded. They said their goodbyes and then walked home in silence. Once they arrived home Naruto put his backpack on the table and then turned to Kyuubi. With a sigh, he grabbed the boy and gave him a tight hug.

"I know it's not your fault but you can't let someone get to you over something like that. I know he was being an asshole, but you shouldn't fight. The best way to avoid a bully is to not let them get a reaction from you." Naruto said in a soothing voice.

"Are you going to tell dad?" Kyuubi asked.

"I have too. Remember, we don't keep secrets in this family. I would prefer for you to tell him yourself though." Naruto said.

"Fine I will." Kyuubi said defeated.

It was 4 hours later that their father trudged through the front door. He looked like hell. Under his eyes were dark circles and his hair was messier than usual. His tie and shirt were loose and just hung on him, his coat jacket was hanging on his arm and he just looked terrible. He sluggishly dragged his feet on the ground and then dropped his suitcase on the table by Naruto's backpack. Hearing their father get home the twins bound out of their room and jumped right on top of him, successfully toppling him over with them on top.

"Daddy! How was your day?" Kurama and Kyuubi said in unison.

"It was hard and tiring… but it got better when my two little guys decided to run me over." Minato said chuckling. To him his family was the highlight of his day and of his life. It was always the best part of the day when he got to go home and see his family. Seeing the twins smiling ear to ear made him smile too. Looking over the boys' heads he looked around to see where Naruto was. "Guys where's your brother?"

"Umm, in his room, I think. He just finished his homework and making dinner like ten minutes ago, I think." Kurama said. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and then jumped up and skipped to the bathroom door, knocking twice he opened the door to see if Naruto was there. He wasn't. Kurama got off his father and went to check Naruto's room downstairs. Knocking before entering was a rule in the house that everyone respected and obliged by.

Naruto had his headphones on so he didn't hear someone knocking on his door and continued on with looking at his Tumblr and then checking his Hotmail and Facebook. When he felt a hand tap his shoulder, he let out a scream and jumped. Turning quickly and pulling his headphones off, he looked at his little brother while trying to slow his fast beating heart.

"You scared the hell out of me Kurama. What's up?"

"Dad's home. He wanted to know where you were." Kurama said, he walked out of his brother's room and went up to sit at the table with his younger brother and father. Naruto followed his brother up to where his father was still trying to calm down from being scared.

Coming into the kitchen Naruto saw his father and brother waiting for him and Kurama to sit down and eat dinner with them. It was tradition to wait for the whole family to eat dinner together, unless their father was coming home way too late. Naruto had made caesar salad, broccoli and cauliflower, and steak. The twins and Minato all said thank you to Naruto for making dinner, then dug into their meal. Another tradition that they had was that they would share how their days were.

"So how was school? Naruto you start." Minato said as he ate some broccoli.

"It was good. I loved homeroom and my teacher Mr. Iruka is amazing. I made a few new friends and ate lunch with them. Met some people I think I'll avoid as best as possible." Naruto said as he ate shoved some steak into his mouth.

"Good. Okay, now Kurama, Kyuubi how about you guys?"

"It was good. Some people in our class were not to my taste, but there are like two people I could tolerate I suppose." Kurama said. He was smiling and eating at the same time, some broccoli showing in his teeth. Kyuubi giggled at the sight of his brother's teeth. Then Kurama and the others looked at him and he gulped.

"Well, it could have gone better… " Kyuubi said, looking at his plate.

"What do you mean it could have gone better? What happened? Kurama are you not telling me something?" Their father's eyes narrowed and his tone was warning.

"I didn't do anything this time. I was in the bathroom when the little turd went up to Kyuubi. I would have beaten him if I was there." Kurama said defensively but proudly. He was still mad that the guy waited for him to leave to go up to his little brother and tease him.

"We had an art assignment and I had to draw how I saw my future. I drew the family and my husband and my baby. There is a boy in my class that is a homophobe. He didn't like it so he called me a freak and disgusting. I got mad and hit him." Kyuubi said not raising his head. He had tears in his eyes again, he was still upset that he was called a freak. It wasn't his fault that he liked men more than women.

"Kyuubi. Look at me." Minato said. Kyuubi brought his teary eyes up to look at his father. "I'm not mad, I'm not disappointed either, so don't pout at me. You shouldn't be fighting because someone says something that upsets you. He shouldn't be saying stuff like that either. If you have a problem, then talk to the teacher or call me or your brother. Talk to someone, no violence. Please don't do it again. Promise?"

Kyuubi nodded and whispered a quiet promise. Dinner carried on and they all just chatted about the most randomest things they could think of. That was the best part of having dinner with the family. They kept up the talk and then the time for a movie came. It was Minato's turn to pick a movie, and he was feeling like a bully at the moment. Searching for the movie he wanted he swayed back and forth in front of the movie stand. His eyes searched over title after title and then stopped on the one he wanted. The DVD he was looking for wasn't a movie, it was a series that he loved to watch because it made you think and realize what happens in the world. Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (SVU) was what they were going to watch, the twins didn't like it because it was a little too creepy for them. It was around 9 o'clock when they all sat down and started to watch the show, halfway through the first episode on the disc Kyuubi was latched on to Kurama hiding his face in his brother's shoulder. Naruto looked bored, but Minato could tell that he was creeped out by what was going on. Two hours later it was time for bed. Minato tucked the twins in and then said night to Naruto before going to his own room. It was a good first day for all of them, minus the little ass that upset Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later.**

It was the same routine as every day, wake up get dressed then wake the twins up and rush to school. What wasn't normal was that when Naruto walked into homeroom all the damn girls were circling around each other. He had no idea what was going and seeing Sakura in the middle area, he sure as hell didn't want to know. He slumped his way over to Kiba and Hinata, sliding into his desk, he glanced up once more to look at the crowd of girls. Looking back at Kiba, Hinata, who was as red as a tomato, and Gaara he decided he made the right choice in friends. Kiba looked down at him and then grinned wide, being a little suspicious Naruto sat straight and prepared for a punch or a shove or hair ruffle. Kiba was a very physical person when it came to males, he didn't push or punch a girl, he wasn't that stupid.

"Hey, so we were wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Go catch a movie or something?" Kiba asked. He threw his arm over Naruto's shoulders and leaned all his weight on him.

Naruto shoved him off and then slumped down on his desk again sighing.

"I can't. I got to look after the twins for my dad. He's been too busy to be coming home at normal hours. Maybe when things settle down at dad's company and he gets on a normal schedule I can join you. " This is one of the things Naruto didn't like about his dad's company. His father gets exhausted and comes home late, he can't hang out with friends like a normal teenager. He loved his father though so he didn't mind all that much, on the weekends he lets Naruto do what he wants so it makes up for the week of nothing to do. He loved the twins too, they were well behaved and barely had any problems so it was no stress to watch them.

"Man that blows. When will you not have to babysit?" Kiba whined.

"Weekends dad is home so I guess then."

"Cool! So I'll text the guys and tell them we're hitting the movies this weekend." Kiba grinned and sat down.

chose that moment to walk into the classroom and start class. When the girls didn't listen he waited for five minutes in silence and then went to his computer and cranked up the volume on it. He went on to search for a suitable song to get their attention. The song he got was horrid. Baby by Justin Bieber, and instead of having the opening he skipped right into the middle. All of the students slapped their hands over their ears and groaned. When Mr. Iruka had gotten everyone's attention he stopped it and told everyone to take their seat and open their books to page 231.

Naruto looked up to where the girls were huddled together earlier and silently gasped. Sitting in the seat that's been empty for the entire week that Naruto has been there was now holding the hottest guy he had ever seen. Raven black hair that was styled weirdly, straight bangs on either side of his face and the back spiked resembling a ducks feathery ass, and the palest skin he'd ever seen. The kid looked like he never saw the sun compared to Naruto's natural sunkissed skin. He then went on to notice that his eyes were obsidian black and were glaring at him.

Naruto was taken back, he hadn't met the guy and he was already glaring at him. He never really got that kind of reaction from people, he was always sunshine and smiles and it was like he was contagious, people just smiled too. The cold reaction was like his smile though, so he ended up glaring right back at the duck-butt asshole. The guy kept glaring and then seemed to notice what he was doing and turned back to the teacher. _What the hell is his problem? I just met this fucker and he already hates me? Fuck him. He can just go into the bad vibe group. Tch, fucking duck-butt, _Naruto if the guy never existed Naruto just went on pretending Duck-butt wasn't there. The class went on pretty much like it normally did, some of the students talking to friends, Shikamaru sleeping in the corner in his desk, and notes being taken and passed. Usually if someone was passing notes Mr. Iruka would take the notes and then rip them up, he wasn't a cruel teacher, he wouldn't read them out loud like Kakashi. Except today all the girls seemed to be excited and wouldn't stop turning or looking at Duck-butt and giggling. It was getting irritating having the girls constantly giggling and turning to take a look at the brooding bastard.

It was a miracle that they got through class without someone snapping on them or one of the girls getting a nosebleed when the bastard smirked. Honestly it bothered Naruto, sure the guy was hot, but so was he. Tan skin, gorgeous blue eyes, shocking blonde hair, he even had a killer build. He looked all man and the bastard looked like a girly-boy. How does he get all the freaking attention and Naruto wasn't even on the female radar for sexual attraction.

The next class went in the same fashion, giggling girls and stares at the bastard that Naruto still didn't know the name of. At lunch it all got worse. There were more girls and the staring and giggling were ampt up ten times more. Kiba and the gang kept telling him that it was a normal reaction for when the bastard, now known as Sasuke Uchiha, returned from a family vacation. Naruto also found out that this guy was loved by all the female population and some of the males in the school, making him the most popular guy in the school. The group that Sasuke hung out with was all of the people that Naruto got bad vibes from, bubble gum bitch Sakura was his biggest fan hanging all over him and always touching him, whether it be her hand brushing his thigh or her shoulder leaning into him.

The rest of the day went the same way and it didn't seem like it was going to die down anytime soon. By the end of the day Naruto had a headache and just wanted to go pick his brothers up and go home to grab a tylenol. Naruto trekked on to the twins' school just like he had every day for the past week. He got to the school and waited outside the elementary school doors. The bell rung and a bunch of tiny devils came stampeding out of the schools double doors. Naruto tried to avoid being bumped into by the small turds, but they were a little hard to maneuver around when there are more than a hundred kids running at you to go home. The twins walked out all calm and the complete opposite of the others, well that was until they saw their brother waiting for them. Kyuubi saw him first and started to run, thereby pulling Kurama with him, the twins always held hands and sometimes it led to one of them getting hurt because the other would get excited and run. Kurama however, was fast to catch on to his brother's antics. They ran up to him and then Kyuubi launched himself into Naruto's arms, Kurama calmly started walking towards their house when someone had called out for him to stop.

"Kuramaaaaaa! Hold up! Darn!" A boy with black hair, that Naruto could have sworn he'd seen before, and black eyes started to run up to the three brothers.

"Obito? What do you want?" Kurama said calmly. Kyuubi's eyes widened considerably and he looked over Naruto's shoulder away from the Obito boy.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me at my house?" Obito said with some hope on his face.

"It isn't up to me. It's up to my father and he isn't home, so I don't know."

"Well, who's watching you? You mentioned you had an older brother that's suppose to be watching you. Is there any way you can call him and ask? Please?" Obito did his best boo-boo lip.

Kurama looked over to Naruto and raised his eyebrow in question. Naruto nodded and then pulled his phone out and handed it to him. He started going through the contacts and pulled up their father's number, pressing call he waited for his dad to pick up. His father picked up on the second ring, after his father gushed about having his son calling him, he got right to the point asking what he needed and if anyone was hurt. Kurama went through that no, no one was hurt and dying, but there was something he wanted to ask him.

"Can I go hang out at Obito's house?"

"Who's Obito? Where will his parents be? Who's going to be home with you two?" Minato did the normal interrogation process. Kurama answering every question without flaw.

"Friend from class, working until dinner, his two brothers."

"Ask your brother. I'll talk to you guys later, my director needs me in a meeting. I love you guys!" Minato said and without waiting for a response he hung up.

"Nii-san can I go hang out with Obito at his house? Dad said ask you, also his brothers will be there watching us. I'll call when I'm on my way home." Kurama asked.

Naruto hesitated a little, then glanced over at Obito standing there waiting to hear the verdict. Looking back at his brother, he said, "If I can meet his brothers then sure."

Kurama turned towards Obito and asked whether or not it would be okay for Naruto to meet his brothers. Obito looked curiously over to Naruto and asked who he was. Kurama started to chuckle to himself, he calmed himself and said, "That's my older brother, Naruto."

Obito's eyes widened and mouth fell open, "No way! He doesn't look anything like you. Kyuubi looks exactly like you, but that's cause he's your twin but there is no resemblance between you two." He said pointing between Naruto and Kurama.

"He takes after our dad and we," Kurama said, pointing to Kyuubi, "take after our mother."

"Huh, well, I guess that makes sense."

"And he's also the guy that's going to give me permission to hang out with you."

"Oh. Well, let's go to my house so you can meet my brothers." Obito said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fifteen minute walk to Obito's home, but it felt like forever when Naruto was carrying Kyuubi all the way there. Kyuubi for some reason didn't want to detach from his neck when they were walking, so Naruto just let him hug him. Once they got to Obito's house though, Naruto gently talked him into walking on his own. Kyuubi stood right beside him and when Obito looked back at them Kyuubi attached himself to Naruto's leg. With a small smile Obito opened the door and invited the three brothers in. With a loud shout that rang throughout the house Obito tried to get his brother's attention.

The first brother that walked into the room, looked familiar to Naruto but he really couldn't place where he had seen him. Long black hair, a little past his shoulders, black eyes with a tint of red in them, and his face were void. He wasn't showing any emotion, it was kind of odd, but when he saw Obito with a huge grin on his face he gave him a small smile. He was hot as hell in Naruto's eyes.

And fuck his voice was deep, hypnotizing and damn sexy, "Otouto, how was your first day back? Any homework?"

"Itachi-nii! I finished all my work in class today and it was good. I met a new friend today that transferred here a week ago, so I decided to befriend him 'cause I thought he was cool, and he has a twin and he doesn't look like his nii-san and-" Obito was cut off when Itachi raised his hand still smiling.

"That's good. Do you want to introduce us?"

"Yes! Nii-san, this is Kurama Uzumaki," Obito paused so that the two could shake hands, "And this is his twin Kyuubi," he paused again and watched Kyuubi turn bright red that rivaled his hair when Itachi shook his hand, "And this is their older brother Naruto." Itachi shook his hand also and then asked if they wanted to have a seat.

"It's nice to meet you all; I hope my brother wasn't a pain to deal with." Itachi said sitting on the love seat by the couch.

"It's nice to meet you too Itachi." Naruto said politely. Kyuubi mumbled a nice hello and Kurama said the same thing as Naruto. Kyuubi was sitting on top of Naruto's lap on the couch. Naruto was about to start asking a few questions when Obito's second brother came in.

Naruto's eyes went huge and his jaw dropped and he stood, Kyuubi hanging onto his neck still, and pointed at the new comer.

"The Duck-butt Bastard." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, but he composed himself and looked over to Itachi raising his eyebrow in question. Itachi was a little taken back by Naruto's outburst, but like his brother composed himself quickly. Obito ran up to Sasuke and hugged his waist; Sasuke looked down with a small smile and patted his head.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked Obito.

"Good. I met a new friend! Oh yeah, Itachi can Kurama stay over and hang out with us? Please?" He asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"It would be up to his father." Itachi said.

"Their father said that if his brother met you and thought you were okay and were staying here to watch us, he could."

"Then it's up to his brother."

Obito turned with his eyes still huge and pushed his lower lip out, Naruto looked at him and then at Sasuke and then at Itachi. Kurama was looking at him with his own set or puppy dog eyes. "Fine, he can stay." Naruto said to the two boys, then to Itachi, "I'll give you my number so you can give me a call anytime." Naruto said with a wink. In all honesty Itachi was a hot piece of ass, even if he was older than Naruto, and he found he was starting to like the small smile on his face.

Itachi's smile grew a little wider and he took his number. Itachi looked over to Sasuke and saw that his jaw dropped from Naruto flirting with him, he gave a chuckle and then made his way to show Naruto and Kyuubi out. At the door Naruto asked Kurama if he wanted him to take his backpack home for him, but Kurama said no, with that Naruto looked at Itachi and grinned wide while letting him know he was serious if he wanted to call. Itachi laughed and they said good night and that he would call him when Kurama was being dropped off.

Naruto and Kyuubi were down the street when Itachi decided he was watching them a little too long and shut the door, when he turned around he saw Sasuke standing down the hall watching him.

"What's the matter otouto?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing's the matter, I was just curious if you were going to call him?" Sasuke said. He was trying to look non-interested, but him clenching his fists gave away his impatience to know.

"Yes, I am. I have to. I already told him I would when we drop off his brother."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Sasuke growled out.

"It's no concern of yours. And I am not one to cheat. Kisame would have my throat if I did." Itachi smiled when he mentioned his boyfriend and then added, "And he would have Naruto's."

Sasuke glared at his brother and just turned to look at his little brother and Naruto's little brother, the kid didn't even look like Naruto. _Whatever, it's not my problem,_Sasuke thought.

Kurama was watching Sasuke as his brother left, it was interesting. It looked as if he wanted to say something to Naruto, but didn't have enough time to. With a smirk he walked up to Sasuke and nudged him in the waist. Sasuke looked down at him confused and raised his brow.

"How do you like my brother?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke took a minute to think about the person being asked about and just said, "No," and walked to his room.

Kurama and Obito went up to his room and stayed up there the entire visit. Itachi was working on his paper for college and would occasionally go and check on the two boys, the two were playing random games every time he went up. Itachi also checked up on how Sasuke was doing, he didn't knock so one of the few times he went to check on the boys and then went to his room he saw Sasuke looking at Naruto's Facebook page. Itachi thought it was cute, his little brother having a crush. Both little brothers actually, Obito had been eyeing up the little one in Naruto's arms while they were there. _Well, there goes any chance of our parents having grandchildren,_Itachi thought.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see if Itachi wanted any help with dinner, but stopped when he saw his brother and the little redhead helping instead. It was interesting to watch his little brother jumping around and laughing with his friend. It was adorable to see him so happy; Kurama was the first friend that Obito had over for the longest time. It was good to see the kid smiling and having fun.

Itachi and the boys finished making dinner, they called Sasuke and they all ate dinner together doing the polite talk and asking Kurama about himself and family. Sasuke was curious, while trying to be subtle, about Naruto. Itachi tried not to laugh at his brother, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Sasuke tried to get as much information out of Naruto's little brother as he could without appearing to be desperate. At first it started out with him just wanting to get dirt on Naruto because it would be fun to bug him, but then it turned into a driving fascination when he started to learn things about the blonde moron. The more the kid gave him the more his interest peaked and he wanted more. He found out that the boy liked working out in his free time, swimming or running for fun, ramen was his favorite food, he was naturally blonde and tanned, that the marks on his face were birthmarks and not tattoos like originally thought, and that he practically raised the twins while his father was working all the time. After all the questions they quickly did the dishes and the two boys went up to collect Kurama's things, leaving Sasuke to Itachi.

Glancing at his brother he tried to inch his way out of the kitchen without him noticing. But to his non-surprise Itachi noticed and raised his hand gesturing him forward. Not seeing a way out of this situation he just went along with it hoping for the best.

"Otouto, what's with the sudden interest in the boy's brother? From what I saw he didn't like you too much." Itachi started out.

"I just wanted to see if I could get any dirt on him, make my school days more interesting if I could mess with someone. And he doesn't like me because I wouldn't smile."

"Did you glare at the poor boy without even speaking to him? How are you to make real friends if you do that Sasuke?"

"He looks like a fool, why would I want him as a friend? And may I tell you, I have plenty of friends."

Itachi looked at him tiredly, "Those are admirers Otouto, not friends. They're not someone that will have your back whenever you get into trouble. They're not reliable. They only like you for looks and money, this boy I assume doesn't know who you are and he doesn't seem interested in short black hair." Itachi said the last part with a smirk.

"You're an ass. He only likes you for your looks and Kisame will kill him and you know it. And he doesn't even know what kind of devil creature you are. Also to answer your question he doesn't know the significance of the Uchiha name." Sasuke said.

Itachi let the conversation die there, not wanting to get into it with his brother. He looked down at the clock and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly dialing Naruto's number he waited as it wrung and met his brother's curious gaze. Itachi mouthed 'Naruto' to Sasuke and then turned around to the table. Sasuke figuring out what he meant strode over to his older brother and snatched the phone out of his hand. Hearing the final ring he wondered if the idiot would hear his phone. Itachi stood and was watching him, but that left his mind when he heard someone pick up. His heart started to speed up, he wasn't used to talking on the phone so he didn't really know what to say.

"Hello?" Kyuubi's little voice came through.

"Hello. This is Obito's older brother. Is your brother home?" Sasuke said in a robotic voice. There was no emotion in his words and he felt like an idiot, he should have let Itachi do this; he was being stupid when he grabbed the phone. He knew he just didn't want Itachi flirting with Naruto but he really didn't want to admit that to himself just yet.

"Yes, I'll put him on. Hold on just a sec." Kyuubi put the phone down and yelled out for Naruto.

Sasuke could hear a bit of mumbling on the other side and heavy footsteps, then a lower voice saying, "Hey Itachi, decided to take up my offer? I knew you couldn't resist my god like looks and charming personality."

"Dobe, I'm not my brother. And he wouldn't give you the time of day; he's already in a relationship." Sasuke said irritably.

"Teme, don't call me dobe. Put him on, he's a hell of a lot more entertaining than you are." Naruto growled.

"No. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be dropping Kurama off in ten minutes. So be sure to stay awake if you can." With that Sasuke hung up and threw the phone back to Itachi, making his way to Obito's room to let the boys know that they'll be leaving soon. Meanwhile, Itachi was in the kitchen still laughing like he had heard the funniest joke.


	4. Chapter 4

It took over twenty minutes to get to the Uzumaki household. Sasuke had to admit he was impressed, the house was a decent size three stories and plain white siding. In the driveway was a black Honda Civic and a little further up the driveway was a baby blue mustang gt. The only thing weird about the house was that the door was painted a dark blue, with orange trim surrounding the window. Obito was telling Kurama that he liked the house and that the door was cool. Kurama on the other hand was staring at the car in the driveway with excitement.

"Is someone supposed to be visiting your family tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. That's my dad's car, it means he's home." Kurama replied. He then looked over at Obito and asked if he wanted to meet him.

"Definitely! Sasuke, please, can we?!" Obito asked.

"If it won't be a bother to them." Sasuke said.

Sasuke parked his Dodge Dart in front of the house, as they were going to the front door Sasuke glanced over at the blue car, weird, he thought. Kurama opened the door and was run into and hugged by what seemed to be Naruto, but when he looked up Sasuke could see was a much older version of Naruto. The person looked at Sasuke as if he recognized him, but pushed it off to introduce himself. He put his hand out and brightly said "Nice ta meetcha! My name's Minato Uzumaki and you must be Itachi Uchiha"

Shocked and a little confused Sasuke grabbed the hand and shook it.

"No, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi is my older brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry! My bad. You look a lot like him and your parents said Itachi would be dropping Kurama off. I hope he was good. He probably was but you know kids." He said. His laugh was close to Naruto's and he seemed to do the exact same motion when Naruto is nervous, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, I get that a lot." Sasuke said politely. He got that wherever he went and it only irritates him when someone said it, except he didn't get that feeling when Minato said it.

"Oh, would you like to come in? I'm being so rude making you stand there. Kurama why don't you give Obito the tour? And tell your brothers you're home? Sasuke, follow me." Minato said. He walked to the living room with Sasuke following and gestured for him to sit, Minato sat on the recliner and Sasuke sat on the couch. Minato was about to speak when a booming voice rang throughout the house.

"Dad is Kurama home? Ask him and Kyuubi if they want ice cream!" Naruto yelled, bounding up the stairs.

"Naruto come in here and stop yelling." Minato shouted back.

"Sorry, sorry, whatcha want? Ice cream? I'll get you some if you want it." Naruto said coming around the corner. Naruto came into the room and stopped dead. He thought Sasuke would just drop Kurama off not come into their house and chat! He glared at him and then looked towards his father, "What'd you want?"

"Don't be rude, Naruto. Meet Sasuke Uchiha. I believe he is in your grade." Looking over to Sasuke for confirmation, getting a nod.

"Hi bastard. Now, what kind of ice cream do you want?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Naruto! You`re being rude! Apologize."

"Sorry bastard. Ice cream now?" He said sarcastically.

His father growled warningly at him. With a huff Naruto turned his body towards Sasuke and put a grin on.

"Bastard, would you like to eat some ice cream with me?"

"No tha-" Sasuke was interrupted when a small red head came running down the stairs and barrelled into Naruto's arms. Kyuubi looked over to Sasuke and growled at him, surprised by the weird reaction Sasuke looked towards Naruto for an answer.

Naruto shrugged and said, "He knows a bastard when he sees one." Then looked down at Kyuubi and asked what was wrong.

"Kurama says he likes you! He can't have you! You're supposed to marry me and Kurama! The bastard can't have you! You're mine and Kurama's'!" Kyuubi said angrily.

Naruto was laughing too hard to scold him for swearing and their father was trying to keep a neutral face but it was proving to be tough. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know whether to feel embarrassed for the kid saying he liked Naruto or be angry that he was continuously being called a bastard by this family. Obito and Kurama came down the stairs after hearing Kyuubi yell; they poked their heads in and asked what was going on.

"The bastard is trying to take Naruto-nii away! He wants to marry Naruto-nii himself! You and I are supposed to marry Naruto-nii, not some random gloomy bastard that looks like a girl duck!" Naruto was losing it on the floor by now and after the girl duck comment, he couldn't breathe. Sasuke was glaring at the blonde rolling on the ground and then threw the speaker a glare too. Minato was chuckling behind his hand so he could compose himself. The two boys that came into the room were laughing at the duck comment too, pointing at Sasuke.

"Wait! You can't marry your brother! I wanted to marry you!" Obito said after he realized what Kyuubi had said.

Everyone in the room stopped laughing and looked at him; Kyuubi squealed and ran into Naruto's arms trying to hide. Naruto looked at Obito and then to Sasuke and raised a brow in silent question. Minato was just wide-eyed looking at the boy, beside Obito Kurama was eyeing him too and then his brother. Sasuke was at a loss for words, well now he knew his parents aren't going to have grandchildren, his poor parents.

"Okay, well, let's get some ice cream!" Naruto said. In truth the air was a little awkward, he didn't like silence it was always uncomfortable. Obito and Kurama jumped on the idea of ice cream and ran to the kitchen; Kyuubi was reluctant to leave his brother's side. Minato looked over at Sasuke and motioned for him to go too.

Sasuke got off the couch and went to where he could hear voices coming from; walking into the kitchen was a huge mistake. Kurama was trying to get the ice cream out of the not thawed ice cream and pulled too hard which caused the ice cream to be flung across the room and right into Sasuke's hair and face. Naruto turned to find where the ice cream flew, but when he saw Sasuke he started to laugh. While he was laughing as he went to the cupboard and got a dish towel and walked up to Sasuke. He grabbed the ice cream with his bare hand and put the blob into the sink and went back to Sasuke to wipe off any ice cream left. Sasuke was stunned and didn't move an inch, but he did catch Kyuubi's eye while Naruto was cleaning him off. Him being a complete bastard that they keep calling him, he pulled Naruto's hand away, the one that had the ice cream in it, and pulled his middle finger into his mouth sucking on it. Sasuke knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make the little mad and wanted to see what Naruto would do. He pulled the now clean finger out of his mouth and looked up at Naruto; he smirked at the blushing face and wide eyes.

Kyuubi growled and took a scoop of ice cream in his hand and walked over to Sasuke and his brother, stopping in front of Sasuke he smiled up at him and then quick a cobra pulled Sasuke's pants forward and dropped the ice cream down them. He was lucky, he got the boxers Sasuke was wearing too when he pulled. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he gasped as the ice cream hit his dick, it had started to melt in Kyuubi's hands and was now running down Sasuke's dick and going even further down trickling onto his balls. He continued to gasp as it melted more and more, he tried to reach down and grab it, but it went further down and dropped down the front of his pant leg. So now his pants are ruined and he experienced the cold hell of ice cream, he looked over at Kyuubi and glared. It was hard to glare at a kid, though when he was blushing. He had to admit that it felt good when it was a small amount of cold, but not the whole damn iceberg. Naruto was scolding the little red head while Obito and the other twin laughed hysterically, Kurama looked up to him and smiled a wide smile that made the resemblance between him and Naruto show.

After Naruto was done scolding him, he turned back to Sasuke and sighed heavily.

"Follow me. Boys be careful getting your ice cream please. And don't bug dad got it?" Naruto said. He eyed the boys for a few more seconds, then motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They went down a case of stairs and walked into Naruto's room. It was spacious given it was the basement, he had a couch and an identical recliner to the one upstairs, he had a medium TV and an X-box connected to it. His bed was to the far wall and had a, Sasuke gagged, orange comforter and blue pillows. His laptop sat on a dark mahogany desk and had decent speakers attached. Naruto walked over to a walk-in closet and then looked out to give Sasuke a once-over before retreating.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room and waited for Naruto to do whatever he was doing, Naruto's room looked cozy and Sasuke could easily imagine pushing Naruto down onto his bed and getting right between his legs. Naruto came out of the closet easily cutting off his thoughts and held out a pair of sweatpants for him.

"What do you want me to do with these?" He asked taking the pants.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know how to put pants on? Here, let me take you step by step of what you have to do. You go into the bathroom, or if you want right here, drop your jeans and then the boxers come next. Still follow? Next you jump into the shower and wash, after you're clean you pull the sweats on and ta-da you're done!" Naruto said. He had a grin on his face, but his words were dripping with sarcasm.

"I know how to put on clothes dobe; I didn't think you'd give me a pair of pants." He said. He looked down to try and hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and ears. "Thank you. Umm, where's the bathroom?"

Naruto pointed to his bathroom and then bounded up the stairs to get his ice cream. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and smiled at the little rubber duckie sitting on the side of the bathtub, he reached over his head and pulled his shirt off. He folded his shirt and placed it onto the counter, he looked in the mirror and smirked, god he was hot. He knew he sounded like an ass, but it was the truth and everyone who ever saw him knew it was. Pale skin over a decent build, a build used for martial arts and running. His long fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid them down in a way that would look like teasing if there were any witnesses. He pulled them off and folded it, then next his boxers came off folding them, he looked over at the shower and then looked back at his mirrored self.

I've got two options, a) try and work it by myself and end up breaking it, or b) ask Naruto for some help. Sasuke thought for a second, at his house he had a button instead of knobs. "Looks like it's option two." He said as he walked to the door, and he paused, looking down at himself and then around the bathroom until he spotted what he needed. After he wrapped the orange towel around his waist, he ventured out into Naruto's room and shouted for him, he waited two minutes and then went up the stairs.

"Naruto can you help me with the shower? It's different from mine." He said as he walked into the living room. Everyone in the room looked up, Naruto stood and walked towards him with a blush staining his cheeks. Kyuubi stared at Sasuke with wide eyes for a second, after he realized that Sasuke was pretty much asking his brother to the shower he got a mischievous look in his eye. Kyuubi made sure Naruto was ahead of them before he made his move. They were on the stairs when he made his move, Kyuubi grabbed the orange towel and pulled it off and ran up the stairs with it. Sasuke gasped and tried to hide all of his precious jewels. Naruto decided to turn around before he could hide though, Naruto came in to eye contact with Sasuke's dick in all his glory. Before Sasuke could think someone from behind him pushed him down the stairs. Due to Naruto being lower on the stairs to him, he fell onto him and they both tumbled down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs Sasuke was sprawled over Naruto aching in pain from the fall, thankful though for the soft landing. Naruto groaned and looked at him, he then proceeded to turn beet red and pulled his eyes away from Sasuke.

"God that hurt. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"F-fine. A- are you o-okay?" Naruto stuttered out, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Just achy."

Sasuke sat up and was straddling Naruto's hips, he looked down and immediately shot his hands down to try and block Naruto's view. Naruto was looking sideways and adjusted his hips making Sasuke release a shaky moan, at that moment Itachi who decided his brothers were gone too long came down the stairs and saw his brother nude on top of Naruto's hips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked.

"No! It's not what it looks like! Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm going to go upstairs, give you guys some privacy. May I remind you though; there are children in the house, so if you could refrain from sexual activity where they could walk in on it that'd be splendid." Itachi said walking away.

"It's not like that! Didn't I ask for you to call me? Why would I go for the bastard when I liked you?" Naruto exclaimed. Itachi stopped on the top step and looked down at them.

"Why are you using past tense? You don't like me anymore?" Itachi said with a smile. When Naruto didn't answer, he walked the remaining steps out of sight. Naruto turned his face to Sasuke who was still sitting on his lap and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well are you going to get off of me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Umm, well, if you can call your brother back with the towel, then yeah, I'll get off." Sasuke said. "Unless you like the view?"

Naruto blushed to the root of his hair from the flirty voice Sasuke used, he wiggled under Sasuke a little and got the same response as the last time Sasuke's shaky moan, Naruto had to admit it was a little hot. His pants were feeling a little tighter and he decided to not get a boner under his classmate, so he yelled for Kyuubi to bring the towel back. He threatened Kyuubi with five minutes straight of tickling while Kurama held him down. The boy went down the stairs and handed the towel over, but not without giving a final glare and a whispered 'bastard' to Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist and got up, soon followed by Naruto. They headed to the bathroom and Naruto showed Sasuke which knob did what and how to get the shower head to work.

"Need anything else your bastardness?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, I'm fine, thank you."

"Teme. Gimmie a shout if you need anything." After a second thought, he added, "Or you can walk out naked again and we can have some fun from there." He said and gave Sasuke a wink. Laughing at the blush that had crawled up his cheeks Naruto turned and left him to shower.

Once he got the shower going, he hopped in and let the hot water run down his body. He looked at the soap selection and smiled a bit, Naruto's body wash was the smell of oceans, and his hair was a deep rich smelling dark chocolate soap. _God, what I would kill for to be able to sleep in his bed after he had a shower, it would be overwhelming and intoxicating! _Sasuke thought. Sasuke had brief flashes going through his mind of Naruto under him and squirming and the blinding pleasure, his mind went even further to produce Naruto without a shirt on under him moving his hips to rub against Sasuke's entrance. _Shit! I'm going to need a cold shower._ He thought as he looked down at his now standing hard-on.

Ten minutes later Sasuke stepped out of the shower and dressed in his shirt and then looked at the pants Naruto gave him, thinking of the possibilities he would get an erection just from wearing them. Damn, he was going to have to chance it because there was no way in hell that he was putting on those sticky ass pants that Kyuubi decided to help create.

Sasuke looked out into Naruto's room and saw him lying on his bed with Kyuubi wrapped up in his blankets, sleeping soundly; it would be cute if that little shit wasn't a menace. The blonde was lying right beside the redhead and was reading his textbook from homeroom for some assignment they had. Kyuubi decided at that moment that he'd curl up even further into Naruto and the blonde looked down at him with the warmest smile the Uchiha had ever seen. Sasuke could swear that his heart skipped three beats and then went to a semi normal beat. _Can this kid get any hotter than he already is? It should be illegal to be so perfect. _Sasuke thought dazzled. Shaking his head Sasuke looked over at Naruto again and found his piercing blue eyes looking at him.

Sasuke walked over to the computer chair and wheeled it over to the bed where Naruto lay. "So, what are you doing? I didn't think an idiot like you could even read."

"You're funny. Ha-ha. Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb. Anyways when are you leaving? I do like my family, though your brother is hot so you can leave him here for me tonight. I promise to return him in the morning." Naruto said with a wink.

Sasuke glared and then looked down at Naruto's notebook with answers in it, sadly from the ones that Sasuke saw he didn't do so well. "I can help you if you want. I mean with homework." He had said it without any thought and felt like a fool for it.

Naruto looked over at him for a moment and eyed him suspiciously, and then he broke into a grin and said "That would help. I don't know any of this shit so it would help having a tutor. Thanks Sasuke."

Having Naruto say his name was like a control snapper. Without even thinking he leaned over to Naruto and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was quick but he felt electricity and heat flow through his body, damn it was addicting. Naruto's lips were soft and plump and god he was falling for a boy he only met, and had a bad first impression on, like ten hours before. It wasn't like Sasuke to do something like that and with someone he barely even knew. For some reason there was something drawing him to the blonde and it was bugging him that he couldn't figure out what it was. The blonde is hot as the sun that he resembles and he's as sweet as candy, and he's always smiling! Sure, he's a walking opposite of Sasuke, but that just seems to make it so much more interesting. Where Sasuke is all gloom and sneers, Naruto is all happy and smiles. The sun and the moon, day and night, for god's sake, it was like Sasuke was the polluted oil and Naruto was the pure ocean water.

Naruto's eyes were wide. After the shock wore off, he looked at Sasuke with a sort of interest in his eyes and even some mischief in them. Sasuke didn't have time to think because Naruto had snuck his hand behind Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. No tongue was involved, but it was just as thrilling. That was the moment that Itachi came down the stairs and smirked. He lightly knocked on the door that was wide open as to not wake up the little demon that terrorized his otouto. Both the boys jumped and moved apart looking horrified on Sasuke's part and guilty on Naruto's.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we must be going. It's a school night and Obito has to get to bed or he won't get up. And it's getting late, I'm sure Minato and the boys want to get to bed. Thank you for having us Naruto it was pleasant." Itachi said. He turned and walked up the stairs, not even waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the door where his brother was standing and then to Naruto, deciding he should really go home, he got up off the chair and headed to the door only stopping when he felt Naruto tugging his shirt. Turning around obsidian eyes met ocean blue, then it was like no one in the world mattered. One second they were looking at each other then the next they were massaging their lips together in a mind-blowing kiss. Sweet and innocent, unlike Sasuke's thoughts at the moment. They pulled away after a second and they looked confusedly at each other.

"I should really be going. I'll see you in school." And with that Sasuke turned away and all but ran up the stairs saying a brief goodbye to Minato and Kurama on the way out, pulling Obito and Itachi out and to their cars. Obito went with Itachi so Sasuke had some time to replay the events and see what the hell he was thinking. But the problem lies there; he wasn't thinking at all, only feeling and acting.

_God, it was good though. What I wouldn't give to kiss him in the morning when I wake up. _He thought. Just thinking about being in bed with Naruto brought some explicit thoughts and fantasies into his mind.

When Sasuke got home, he went straight to bed, well after he said goodnight to his brothers and brushed his teeth. He slunk under the covers and the images started to get more and more explicit and just plain better, he picked the one he liked most going through his head and then started to palm his erection through his boxers.

_Naruto and him were in the hallway of the Uchiha household going to his room, and were in a heavy make out session while trying to maneuver to said room. Naruto opened his door and pushed him inside, then quietly shutting the door behind him. Being a tease Sasuke grabbed the hem of his shirt and inched it up his stomach showing off the muscle underneath, then pushed it down. Naruto watched him like a hawk and closed the distance between them in three large steps. He pulled the shirt over Sasuke's head and threw it across the room, but instead of concentrating on the skin he just revealed he moved his hand down to the zipper of Sasuke`s pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning he pulled the pants down and let Sasuke step out of them, before he pushed Sasuke onto the bed and jumped between his legs._

_Now that they were lying down Naruto started to kiss him again, an open mouth hot delicious kiss. Then when Sasuke needed to breathe, he went down to his neck and sucked hard on his pulse, as a moan erupted from Sasuke`s throat Naruto chose that moment to bite down on it. Sasuke saw white for a second and realized he'd let out a wanton moan and it was loud. Happy with the sound Naruto made a trail of hot kisses down his neck and then stopped at his nipples, he looked up at Sasuke`s face and with the biggest grin leaned forward and licked his nipple. A gasp was torn from his throat and then moans galore followed as Naruto sucked and bit his nipple, putting it between his teeth and grinding it then like an apology licked and sucked. This went on for a few more minutes and every second was glorious. Seeming satisfied with his work he ventured down all the way to his pubic hair, he pushed his nose in and nuzzled through them, taking his time to enjoy the scent of Sasuke._

_He made his way further down and looked at the angry red head leaking pre-cum. He smiled and made sure to make eye contact as he put the tip into his mouth, Sasuke moaned and tried to keep eye contact but soon gave up as a sinful tongue began licking the slit and angling just right to get deep enough that is was painfully pleasurable. When he seemed to be more confident Naruto leaned down and took more into his mouth, making sure that he slid his tongue along the base of Sasuke`s cock. It was almost too much for Sasuke to stand, he was moaning so much already he didn't think he could get any worse, but Naruto had to go and prove him wrong. Naruto doing a few quick bobs of his head, he then took all of Sasuke`s cock into his mouth, swallowing around him, it was too much for Sasuke and before he could tell Naruto to move he was screaming his name and releasing cum inside of his mouth. The most embarrassing and hottest thing ever was that Naruto was swallowing everything that came out of him like he was dehydrated and in need of a drink._

Sasuke took a few calming breaths and tried to move his arms, they were too worn out and the post bliss was weighing them down. That was probably one of the best climaxes he ever had in his whole life. God, he was a fool, he'd only just met this boy and he`s already wanting him. But now that he had fantasized about him he was getting curious of whether or not Naruto was really that dominate in bed, he really wanted to know. Maybe in time he will, but for now he was going to go to bed and then tomorrow he was going to go to school and try to get as much information out of Naruto about himself as he could. He'd like to be friends and maybe in the future be more than that, yeah they'd be more than that but for now small steps first.

As Sasuke drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Naruto in his head, he smiled a huge genuine smile and fell deep into sleep hoping tomorrow would come fast.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning went along like any other, Naruto walked into the class and got attacked by Kiba, they play fought and then they went to sit down with Gaara and Hinata. Class started shortly after they chatted and the day went on, until lunch when Sasuke grabbed him and brought him to his table. Yes, the 'cool' kids have their very own table, because how uncliche (sarcasm intended) is that? Naruto was more than a little confused; Kiba and Gaara were too if the faces they were making meant anything. After the initial shock wore off, Naruto was already seated right beside the bastard that dragged him there.

"What the hell Sasuke? You know you could have asked if I wanted to sit with you." Naruto whispered.

"No that would have given you an option to say no." Sasuke replied and then to everyone else at the table that was looking at him with question in their eyes; "Guys this is Naruto, he'll be sitting with us today."

"Since then do we let trash sit with us?" Sakura asked rudely.

"Supposedly when they started to let you sit with them." Naruto said back with a sneer. He was a nice guy generally, but if someone were rude to him for no reason then he could become an asshole without a care. And Sakura had no reason to be a bitch; he hadn't done anything but smile and tried to talk to her once.

Neji smirked at that and Ino was dying, while Sasuke was just smirking. "Hey, if I'm not wanted I'll go sit with people who have actual personalities and not their parent's money to talk."

Everyone at the table looked at him for a minute before Lee said he was a good guy and Neji smirked, Sakura on the other hand was fuming. She looked over at Sasuke and was shocked to see him with a small smile on his face. She had been trying to get a real smile out of him ever since she'd met him, but it never had worked, then this trash comes along and he's smiling? _What the hell? Maybe he's threatening him_, Sakura thinks.

Sasuke was downright amused by Naruto. He was unpredictable and just plain addictive. He was always talking and always smiling and he meant every one of his smiles. He was refreshing. The others seemed to like him, other than Sakura, who was attempting to glare daggers at the boy. Naruto didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't give a damn. It made Sasuke smile even more, Naruto wasn't chasing after the school slut like all the other guys in the school.

Naruto was trying to not smack a hoe for glaring at him like he'd done something wrong. This group gave him bad vibes and they were still there but he'd last through this little shit storm then never have to again. He was going to kill Sasuke for this later though. He had to keep thinking this was going to be the last time he'd ever wait here so he just had to deal until he was able to go. He looked over at Sasuke at the perfect time to catch a small smile on his face that made Naruto's heart speed up. _Damn he's hot_, Naruto thought. Sasuke looked at him and the small got a little wider, Naruto felt an answering grin split his face. To his amusement when he looked away he was caught by the amusing scathing look Sakura was going him.

She saw he was looking and she decided to live up to the name bubblegum bitch.

"So Naruto what do your parents do?" She said sweetly.

"My dad owns his own company. Why?" He felt like he was going to throw up by how she tried to sound sweet.

"Hmm. That's cool. What's your mom do?"

"Nothing." His voice was clipped and sounded like a growl, most people would take it as a warning to back off but not Sakura, no she was just stupid.

"Really? Does she like clean and cook at home or is she like a whore?"

"She's fucking dead you stupid cunt." He yelled. Kiba and Gaara got the meager and stood up. They headed towards him and pulled him away, if they didn't they knew he would have punched her.

"What the fuck is your problem? Couldn't you tell it was a bad topic?" Sasuke spat.

"How was I supposed to know she died? I'm not a mind reader Sasuke. Jeez take a pill." Sakura said back.

"You stu-" Sasuke was cut off when Neji got up and pulled him away. Neji could see that Sasuke was pissed and usually it didn't end well for those who aggravated him.

"You need to calm down. Okay, now tell me why the sudden interest in Naruto." Neji said calmly, watching as Sasuke took soothing breaths and forced himself to relax

"I don't know. I went to his house yesterday and it just clicked." Sasuke said. He really didn't know how to explain it but he was really regretting letting Sakura near him. He felt like such an ass, why would he put Naruto through that? What if he decided he didn't want to hangout or talk to Sasuke because of her? God, it hurt just thinking about it.

On the opposite side of school, Kiba and Gaara dragged a pissed off blonde to the gym. They planned on talking to him and finding out what the hell happened, but their plans got interrupted by some guy that was looking for a fight with Gaara about something stupid. The guy and some of his buddies were there and taunting Gaara expecting him to throw the first punch, what they didn't anticipate was a feral looking blonde throwing the first punch. It took the guy's buddies a few seconds for the shock to fade and then them jump in and try to help the poor guy being beaten bloody by the blonde. Kiba and Gaara on the other hand were standing there and waiting for Naruto to finish up so they could talk to him. They knew from experience that he could take the six guys by himself. The first week Naruto was in the school some guy didn't like his loud attitude and started a fight and had 4 of his buddies help and they all got their asses handed to them.

After ten minutes of fighting Naruto finally got the last guy down, then he stumbled over to Gaara and Kiba smiling.

"I feel better. Are you guys' hungry? Lets get some food." He said, he started to walk towards the main entrance of the school with his arms behind his head. He seemed to feel better after fighting with the guys, but he was still upset, Gaara could tell.

"Naruto, are you going to tell us what set you off?" Gaara asked.

"Stupid bubblegum bitch was bothering me about my mom. That's all." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Why she interested in your family?"

"No idea. But I really am hungry, so can we please go get something to eat?" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, fine." Kiba said. He looked over at Gaara and smiled, he knew Gaara was worrying over Naruto but if Naruto didn't want to open up then they couldn't make him.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and gave a sigh, he loved the kid but he was a pain. Gaara met Naruto in a fight, Gaara was against seven guys and was already beat up, he was losing one minute and then the next a pissed off blonde was flying and helping him. Gaara didn't have a good reputation and he was known to not talk to anyone or let anyone hang around, so he was confused when someone was helping him. After the fight Gaara had looked over at the blonde and glared at him. The blonde saw and his smile widened until it looked like his face was going to split, and said, "Hi, My name's Naruto. What's yours? Oh, wait, I should ask if you're okay. Are you okay?"

Gaara had looked at him in sheer confusion and found himself answering, "Gaara, I'm fine."

Naruto only smiled wider, if possible, and said, "Well Gaara, it was fun and you have a killer punch. Want to hang out with me after school?" Gaara didn't have a chance to say anything because Naruto already decided for him and was talking non-stop. Gaara couldn't help the little smile that betrayed his face.

The three boys were walking down the street to their favourite burger shop when they saw a fox being attacked by four guys. Naruto being Naruto flew at the boy doing the most damage and started to punch him, Gaara and Kiba did the same thing.

It took the three boys five minutes to kick their asses and make them run away, Naruto turned to look at the fox. It had two tails and was fairly big for a fox, it was also bleeding heavily. Without thinking Naruto picked up the fox and looked at Kiba, Kiba's family ran an animal hospital, and then all three took off towards Kiba's house. It didn't take long to get there, they crashed through the door and Kiba yelled for his mom. His sister and mom came around the corner after a minute and looked at them and then at the fox and told them to get towels and hot water. His mom instructed Naruto to place the fox down nice and easy without giving him a shock and then Kiba's sister was asking what happened. Gaara explained and the look that came across the woman's face was terrifying. _No wonder Shikamaru is scared of his mom_, Naruto thought.

His mom told them to go wait in the living room where they would get shit for skipping school, Kiba's mom was one of those parents that even if you're not her kid she'll give you shit for whatever you did wrong. It took the two women three hours to bring the fox to a stable condition where he could just sleep it out. Naruto was thankful that the three of them kick those guys' assets before they could kill the fox, but he was pissed that a person could do that to another creature. It made him sick to his stomach to think that society has stooped so low. Kiba's mom entered the living room and looked at the three boys.

"Well, _I_ was going to give you hell about skipping school, but since you guys saved the fox I suppose I can be lenient this one time. But don't make it a habit, got it?" The three boys all looked at her and nodded vigorously.

"What are we going to do with him after he's all healed?" Gaara asked.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Gaara.

"Umm, we let him go in the woods close by and then go home." Kiba said.

"Yeah. I'll do it if you guys want." Naruto said.

"Sure." Gaara and Kiba replied.

"Cool. If you don't mind me staying here 'til I can take him, I'll hang around. Maybe kick your ass at Halo." Naruto said.

Kiba huffed and Gaara smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them played Halo for five hours before Kiba's mom walked into the room and said that the fox would be able to go into the forest once it woke up. Kiba's mom said that she didn't want to let the fox get too used to being in contact with humans. Naruto was excited and happy to let the fox back into its' natural habitat. Gaara had insisted on going with him just to keep him company and to make sure that the fox is alright but Naruto said that he was okay to go by himself. So he grabbed the cage that the fox was in and then strolled leisurely to the forest.

Naruto figured that if he let the fox go, it would run at the chance of being free. That`s not what happened though. Naruto got to the the woods and found a decent place and let him go, he then turned and left. He walked all the way home with an odd feeling that something was going to go wrong. When he arrived home he saw his father carrying in groceries, he ran the little bit left and started to help his father bring it all in. He put the bags in the kitchen and listened for the twins, no sound came so he looked at his father raising his brow in silent question.

"I haven't gone to get them yet," Minato said, "Kurama called and asked if he and Kyuubi could go to the park with Obito for an hour and I said yeah."

"Huh. Cool. Well I'll be in the shower if you need me, ok?"

"Yup. I'm supposed to go pick the boys up in twenty minutes."

"Ok." With that Naruto went to his room and grabbed the things he needed for his shower and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Upstairs Minato was looking for his suitcase, figuring he left it in the car he went out to get it leaving the front door open. He didn't notice the little ball of fur that slipped in and sniffed around until it found the scent that he wanted. He followed it to a set of stairs going down and then to a comfy looking room. He could hear water running and his boy singing, but there was a door in the way. The fox looked over at the door once more before bouncing onto the bed getting comfortable. He didn't like lying on the comforter so he decided to try the blue pillows, those he liked. He shuffled in them for a minute and then dug his way underneath them finding that it was nice and warm under them. He was asleep in minutes.

Naruto put his nice fluffy towel on the back of his chair to dry and then looked at his phone lying on the bed flashing from a text. He then looked over to his computer where he had his Tumblr and Pokémon game up, deciding to answer the phone first he jumped onto it. He expected a nice *poof* like normal, but that's not what happened, it was a *thud* and then a lot of growling and rustling. Naruto jumped from his bed and stood staring wide eyed at his now growling bed.

The pillows rustled out of the way and the fox's face appeared. It looked over at Naruto and hmphed. Naruto stared at it in surprise and then shaking himself walked over to his bed. He sat a decent distance away from the fox and just stared. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the fox slinked over to him. It attempted to make a nest from his comforter and then just plopped down beside him.

Naruto glanced over at it after a few seconds of hesitation, then started to pet the fox's head softly. It wasn't growling or trying to eat his face, so he decided to message Gaara and figure out what he should do. He waited five minutes and then got a response.

_You brought it home? I thought you were going to release it._

He texted back quickly explaining that he did bring it to the woods and let it out and then just walked home, he also said that when he stepped out of the shower and jumped on his bed that the fox just popped out of the pillows and was there.

_Jesus, alright. How about you call Kiba's mom and ask what you should do because I'm not a vet and nor do I like animals. Good luck. _

As much as he loved Gaara he was ten seconds from walking to his house and slapping him for being useless. Though that wasn't entirely his fault but still! But he did what Gaara suggested and gave the Inuzukas a call. Kiba's mom was confused at first and then it clicked and she told Naruto;

_He must have felt safe with you and decided he liked you; maybe to him you might be part of his pack. It's kinda like a wolf but often or not foxes don't run with others. They can be kept as pets as long as the owner doesn't have any other small animals. If you want you can try to put him back into his habitat, but I have a hunch that he knows your scent and will follow it all the way back again. You might be stuck with him._

Naruto looked over at the fox that decided it wanted to sleep instead of listen to him so he got up and went to his computer to do some research on foxes. He found out what to feed them, meat and what nots, and how to groom them and all the other stuff in less than an hour. He memorized everything and then a thought occurred to him. _I got to tell dad, damn!_

Just then he heard the door open and feet padding on the floor. The fox's ears perked up and he growled at the sound, Naruto gave him a soft pat and then jumped off the bed and to his door with the fox in tow. He bounded up the stairs and to the kitchen where he knew his father would be cooking supper, the little fox made a yip sound and Naruto looked down at him in confusion. The fox was just looking up at him as if he didn't make any sound at all, Naruto was confused so he just went on into the kitchen opening the door wide enough so the fox could get in too.

"Hey, dinner's going to be in like ten minutes, so could you set the table?" Minato was chopping lettuce and frying the beef. If one of the few things his father is good at it's cooking. He tried to clean once and that only ended up leaving the house looking like a mini hurricane was released in it. Naruto and the twins cleaned up their father's mess in three hours and forbade him from ever trying to clean again, so the three of them split the chores three ways and that's been their system for the longest time.

"Hey dad? Umm, okay so I'm going to go just say this in one go. Me and Kiba and Gaara were walking to get some food when we saw some guys beating on a poor little fox, we went after them and then brought the fox over to Kiba's for his mom to take a look at him, and then I went to bring it in the forest and left him there and then got home and it was laying on my bed, and so lookie lookie we have a new pet!" Naruto said in a whoosh of breath, and a big ass grin on his face.

His father looked at him with confusion in his eyes, and then as it all clicked he looked down at the fox that he finally saw and then at Naruto. "Umm, Naruto I know you have always wanted a pet but maybe a fox isn't a good starter…"

"Hey, he picked me not the other way around. He had a chance to run free but nooo I come home to find him on my bed. But I talked to Kiba's mom and she said that even if I let him back out that he's still going to come find me because he likes me." Naruto explained.

At that moment the twins decided to join them in the kitchen expecting to help set the table and sneak food while their father wasn't looking. They both looked down at the orange that they caught in the side of their eyes and both boys' eyes widened and then Kyuubi squealed and Kurama hugged their father.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we got a pet fox! We were going to ask Santa for a puppy this year too! Oh my god! Thanks dad! Kyuubi what should we name him?" Kurama gushed.

"Now now, boys he's Naruto's pet. He saved it and it followed him home, so we have to let him name it." Minato said.

"Kitsune, short form will be Kit. Good enough?" Naruto said while petting Kit.

"Yeah, that's a good name! Kit is cute! Look how fluffy!" He said it like that girl from the movie with all the little yellow guys, Minions, with a giant unicorn plushie. It was adorable to see his little brother that way, Naruto thought.

The boys were petting and fussing about the fox needing a bath, when Naruto's cell rang loud.

Naruto ran down the stairs at the second ring and looked at the caller I.D, when he didn't recognise it he picked up hoping it wasn't some fluke prize thing.

"Naruto Uzumaki speaking, what can I do for ya?" He said cheerfully.

He didn't expect the familiar voice on the other side of the line when it spoke.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought it was odd for him to call, but his heart skipped a beat and a fuzzy feeling entered his stomach. Just as he was about to answer a orange fluff ball tore in and jumped up at him making him drop his phone and yelp. He looked down at the orange ball of fur and then bent to pick up his phone where he heard Sasuke asking if he was okay.

"Sorry, Kit jumped up at me and I dropped my phone. So what did you want to know?" Naruto asked, he was fighting to keep a good grip on the squirming fox in his arms.

"I wanted to know if you're doing anything. Who's Kit?"

"Oh, yeah nothing. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout?" The way he sounded shy was what set Naruto's heart off like he had been doing a triathlon. But then he added, "Who's Kit?"

"Sure, and Kit is my pet fox. He's soo cute and fluffy! You should see him! Oh! Why don't you come over and hang? Have dinner here and then we can chill and watch a horror movie! Great then it's a plan!" Naruto said. He didn't let Sasuke answer and just told him to be there in fifteen minutes, then hung up.

He was excited and anxious, he hadn't spent time with Sasuke since the other day but it felt like weeks. God, he was turning into such a girl. But hey, who wouldn't think Sasuke was hot? He was hot in that sort of dark and mysterious kind of way, and damn was his body not delicious looking. He knew where he wanted to nip at Sasuke if he ever got the chance. Right where his shoulder and neck meet, that pale mouth watering skin that would look even better if there was a sexy purple mark there. It would only be drop dead gorgeous if the mark came from himself and not some other person. But whatever happens happens. Naruto can't change that unless he wants to potentially push Sasuke away. And from what he heard from his friends Sasuke rarely ever showed an interest in anyone. _This is going to be fun, it`s not every day that I get to hangout with someone outside of school, _Naruto thought to himself. Kiba and Gaara were the exception to that from the other day because they were skipping school and ended with a good reason not to go back. But either way Naruto was looking forward to being with Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke was looking at his phone in confusion when he press end, he was trying to remember if there had been a fox there the last time he had been there and nothing was coming up so he gave up with trying, then took to his immediate worry, what should he wear? Really now? He was starting to think like a girl going on her first date. It was sad. But thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by his younger brother.

"Nii-san, are you going over to the Uzumaki's tonight?" Obito asked from his doorway.

"Yeah. I'm having dinner there then just hanging out." Sasuke said in return.

"Can I come? Please? I've finished my homework and did tomorrow's reading so I'm ahead! Please? I'll leave you alone I promise!" Obito said as he was hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the small boy and smiled, he knew how it felt to want to go see the person you have an interest in. He patted the boys head and said sure.

"You have to go get dressed, you can't go anywhere in Pjs. And brush your teeth, jeez. Where's Itachi?" Sasuke sighed.

"Um, he said he was going to go out with Nagato, Konan, Yahiko, Kisame and Dei. Oh and I think he said Hidan and Kakuzu too." Obito said before he ran off to get ready.

Well, now they don't have to worry about whether or not Itachi wanted to come. But since he was going out with the group that means he won't be home until one or at least tomorrow. _Thank the gods that tomorrow was Saturday or Itachi would have hell going to work. _Sasuke thought.

Ten minutes later after texting that he had to bring Obito over because he was babysitting, the two brothers were in his car and driving over to the Uzumaki household. In the passenger seat Obito squirmed and tapped his thigh repeatedly, Sasuke had enough after two minutes of it.

"Why are you so excited?"

"What? I'm not excited." Obito tried to play it off, but failed. He was too excited.

"Uh huh. So you're not excited to see Kurama?" He eyed his brother through the corner of his eye for a second, but then back to the road. He then looked over again and added, "Not even for cute little Kyuubi?"

Obito's face went tomato red to that and he spluttered about how he was not excited for any of it or anyone, he was just excited to get out of the house.

Sasuke only smirked at his little brother and turned the radio on and 'My First Kiss by 3OH3' came on. Sasuke held back the urge to laugh out loud as his brother's face went an even darker shade of red. He loved his family don't get him wrong, but their love was odd. They showed it through teasing and bugging each other, every family has its ways.

They arrived right after the song and his brother was still red when they were walking up the driveway to the door. He let his brother knock on the door and two seconds later there was a tiny Kyuubi looking at them with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Obito grinned and before Kyuubi could run away, slide his arm around his waist and held him there. Kurama looked out of the kitchen to see what his brother was making a ruckus about and saw the whole thing and smiled; he waved at the two boys and then went back into the kitchen. Sasuke figured that Naruto would be in there so he headed in and was greeted by Minato at the stove and Kurama sitting at the table. He looked around the corner into the living room to see if the blonde were in there but there was no sign of him.

Kurama looked over at Sasuke clearly looking for Naruto and then snapped his fingers, to get his attention, and pointed down the stairs. He looked into his room and saw him on his computer with his headphones on, without much thought of what might happen, Sasuke walked behind him and snuck his arm around his waist, much like how his brother did to Kyuubi, and put his lips against his neck breathing in the smell of Naruto. At first Naruto stiffened but then he relaxed and leaned into the touch humming. Naruto pulled his headphones off and shut out of his Tumblr; he then turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't sure if he really wanted him to turn back around or stay like this, _God his eyes are fucking beautiful! _Sasuke thought.

Naruto didn't say anything and just kept looking at him; Sasuke had to admit it was a bit unnerving. But he couldn't bring himself to look away, so he did the next best thing. Nothing. He was contemplating whether or not he should lean in and kiss him but was interrupted by Minato yelling it was supper time. They broke apart quickly and then made their way upstairs, Naruto behind Sasuke, Sasuke was sure he was checking out his ass but didn't care and added a bit of a swing in his hips. Teasing would be his torture, whether it be playful or sinful Sasuke didn't care, he just want to touch him and see him like no one else would. So he went on to plot his evil mastermind plan. He got a genius idea when they were outside the kitchen. He grinned savagely to himself.

They walked into the kitchen and sat around the table, Sasuke right beside Naruto at one side, then Kurama and Minato at either ends, leaving Obito beside Kyuubi on the opposite side.

Sasuke believed it was the right time; he had finished eating and was waiting for the others to, so he slid his hand down from the table and then slid it onto Naruto's thigh. He stiffened and went slap his hand away when Sasuke gave a light squeeze and slid his hand higher, that stopped him from trying to remove his hand. Sasuke smirked when he noticed Naruto couldn't do anything. 'This is going to be fun', Sasuke thought.

He started to make little circles on Naruto's thigh, trying to get him to relax, and then decided to just go through with his evil plans. He slid his hand right to where Naruto's thigh and hip met, he then started to massage with a little more pressure. Naruto was trying to keep his breathing right and was doing a pretty good job but little breathless moans slipped once or twice. Sasuke was smirking and was pretending to listen to Kurama's rant about some kid in class being an ass. He randomly rubbed his palm down on Naruto's hip, he was avoiding directly stimulating his groin, he knew it was mean but god it was fun and seriously Naruto's flushed face was turning him on. His mind was flying back to the dream he had of Naruto and him and it seemed to get hotter every breath he took. Sasuke stood and brought his plate to the sink and rinsed it, Minato told him to leave it and that he would handle it. Sasuke said thank you and complimented his skill in cooking and grabbed Naruto then descended the stairs to Naruto's room.

Naruto was a little dazed and Sasuke had to admit it was adorable, and then he snapped out of it and pulled his arm away from Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We could have been caught, Teme!" Naruto growled.

"What it didn't feel good? God I know this is going to sound weird but I don't give a fuck anymore. I have wanted to touch you ever since yesterday! It was driving me crazy, you being right there and me not being able to touch you." Sasuke said blushing.

Naruto wore the same blush couldn't seem to speak. Sasuke look it as a rejection and started up the stairs to leave, that was when he felt his heart break into tiny non fixable pieces. And it hurt like a bitch.

He was three steps up when he was pulled back down the stairs. He didn't have anything to grab and he toppled down landing on Naruto's hips. Sasuke looked up into his face and saw a bit of panic, the urge to flee began to eat away at him but Naruto`s eyes were telling him the he had something important to say.

"Sasuke I'm not mad! I don't want you to leave; I was just worried if my family saw how would I explain that? God I want to touch you too but I didn't think you'd want it so I held back. Plus if you left now you wouldn't get to watch a scary movie with me, and then who would hold me when I'm terrified of the things that pop out?"

He looked at Naruto and smiled. He scouted up his chest and lightly kissed him. Naruto leaned himself into the kiss and then lightly pushed against Sasuke's chest with one hand while the other was holding his weight. Sasuke gave a low growl when he felt the push and leaned more heavily into Naruto.

"Sasuke, you're heavy. C'mon let's go watch a movie. And if you're good I'll let you kiss me." Naruto said with a teasing tone, the biggest grin split on his face.

Sasuke contemplated that offer for a minute before moving back. He waited until Naruto pushed himself up onto his knees to get up to kiss him without any resistance from the other. He licked his bottom lip and a gasp was swallowed by Sasuke, taking advantage of Naruto's mouth being open Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth and started to devour Naruto from the inside out. When Naruto started to play with his tongue Sasuke was sure that his heart was going to burst, Naruto had let out the most arousing moan ever and Sasuke was trying with all his might not to strip them down and carry out his dream from the other night. _Damn he tastes fucking good, _Sasuke thought. His ass was starting to hurt so he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Naruto's eyes were glazed over, his mouth slightly parted panting quickly, he looked downright fuckable right then in Sasuke's mind.

They both got up and Naruto moved to find the movie he wanted to watch while Sasuke was sitting on the corner of his bed. Naruto rummaged once more and then went to the DVD player with a triumphant smile placed on his face; he popped it in and then all but dragged Sasuke to the headboard of his bed. They took a minute to get comfortable and Naruto shimmied his way into Sasuke's arms, he laid his head on top of Naruto`s and waited for the previews to end and see what movie they were going to watch. After at least ten minutes the previews ended and the title popped up. Sasuke looked at the screen and smiled. It was one of his favourite movies, _Resident Evil_.

Supposedly Naruto didn't like zombies, the only reason he knew was because whenever one of them appeared on screen his hold on Sasuke's shirt would tighten and he would put his face in Sasuke's neck to not see them. He was having a hard time concentrating on the movie when he had Naruto so close to him, having his heat spread through his body and feeling his heart beat against his side. It was intoxicating; he wanted the moment to last forever. But as if Fate hated him, their brothers ran down the stairs and all but launched themselves onto the two.

"Whatcha watching?" Obito asked. He was snuggling into Sasuke's side, the one that wasn't occupied by Naruto.

"Resident Evil" Sasuke answers.

"Isn't this the one movie you can't watch nii-san?" Kyuubi asked adorably. His big eyes were looking at his brother with curiosity and some confusion.

"I hate this movie with a passion, but I like the fright that comes from -" He got cut off by a zombie popping on the screen and buried himself into Sasuke's neck again with a gasp. Sasuke looked down at him and chuckled silently.

"If you don't like it then shut it off, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme. I'm fine. Kyuubi why are you down here?"

"Umm, because Obito wanted to see what you're doing and because Kurama is doing his homework and dad is working… So we thought we'd come see you." Kyuubi said, his face was slightly flushed. Obito had his arm around his waist, Kyuubi was fiddling with Obito's fingers and that just made the blush grow bigger when he realized that Naruto was watching him. He dropped his fingers and tried to squirm away with no success.

"Hmm. Well we can shut this off and search through the channels. And if we find something we all like then we can watch that." Naruto said to his little brother. Which he got a nod to. He got up and shut off the DVD player and then switched it over to TV.

Naruto threw Kyuubi the controller so he could search for something they could watch, he had a hunch that he knew what he would pick. Five minutes later Naruto's hunch proved to be correct, Kyuubi found his favourite station and put it on. Obito and Sasuke looked at the kid and then at Naruto who just shrugged and said it was his favourite channel, to which they nodded and listened while watching the music video.

Kyuubi's favourite song came on after some annoying hip-hop song, Sara Bareilles Love Song. Kyuubi hopped up off the bed and they started to dance, it was fucking adorable to Sasuke and Naruto, Obito was urging down an erection though. Watching his slim waist seductively sway and how his hair just swished around him, _God, think about ugly girls with all their chatting or even think about walking in on grandma and grandpa doing it Christmas Eve. Yup, that killed it. _Obito thought.

"Obito, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Naruto! Do you want ice cream? I'm going out to get some right now." Minato yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Oh! Obito come on, let's go with him!" The little one said while tugging him off the bed.

"Okay."

"Did you two want anything?" Kyuubi asked looking over his shoulder.

"Umm, yeah me and him will split one. I don't care what, surprise me, k?"Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over wanting to argue but then the thought caught him, indirect kisses. Just the thought of them sharing their ice cream was giving Sasuke other ideas that could not be done in a house full of Naruto's family.

He tried to shove the thoughts off but they kept ramming into him and pleading for attention. Sasuke just couldn't stop them.

Having ice cream slide down Naruto's tan skin, him wriggling underneath him sprawled out on his back. The sensations that would spread like wildfire through his body as Naruto would beg for him to enter, and the tightness of his hole and the heat blazing through him. They would sit still for a minute and let the feeling sink in, Naruto would shiver from having him all in and then wrap his legs around his waist and pull Sasuke even deeper. Having the ice cream melt on his skin, licking it tasting the mixture of sweet and Naruto, having Naruto moan and pulling his hair.

Sasuke noticed he was completely hard; his jeans were uncomfortable against his erection. Sasuke was completely out of it, so he didn't notice Naruto trying to get his attention. He looked over at the blonde and saw his eyes peering into his lap, Sasuke had to admit when someone as well endowed had a boner then it's fairly hard not to notice it. He felt heat wash over his face and down his neck, when Naruto looked up there was color spread across his face. His eyes were darker and when he licked his lips Sasuke thought he was going to cum right then.

"Sas…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Sas... "

"Shut up. Say nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sas, if you want me to he-" Naruto was cut off by his phone ringing. He stopped and looked at it where it was lying on his desk. He took a look at Sasuke and with a sigh got up and answered it. "Hello, Naruto speaking."

"Babe! How are you?" A shrill voice cut through the speaker.

"Sarah?"

"Yup."

"Oh, I'm good. How's everything over there?"

"Good. I miss the hell out of you though. And our friends miss you too."

"Oh, okay. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Well I'm going to be visiting soon and thought that we could hang out so you can give me a tour. Is that okay?" Sarah asked.

"When are you coming? I need to know so I can take time off school."

Naruto was aware of Sasuke glaring at his back the whole time he was on the phone. He looked over his shoulder and met the glare with an apologetic smile, the glaring cooled a little at that.

"In a week." She said.

"Hmm. Alright then. I'll see you then."

"Okay! I'm so excited. I'm going to let you go so I can start packing. I love you Naruto. Bye." Sarah said, before Naruto could say anything back she hung up.

Naruto looked at his phone and then back to Sasuke. _Man this could really fuck shit up, _he thought.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked. The tone he used made Naruto a little angry, there was anger in Sasuke's voice and some jealousy, but Sasuke and him weren't even dating. Neither have brought it up either, sure they seemed to like each other and it was pretty obvious that they liked each other sexually too but they weren't dating, he had no right to be angry.

"My ex. She's coming down to visit and she wanted me to show her around. Is there a problem with that?" Naruto said. He'd admit later that he shouldn't have let some anger seep into his voice and then lacing it with sarcasm was one of the stupidest things he could have done but he was a man ruled by emotion.

Sasuke tensed as he heard him say it and then it clicked that there was sarcasm in there and he went rigid when he came to some solution, as if what Naruto just said made sense to some puzzle. And when he spoke it was like Naruto was talking to a venomous snake.

"Oh? So I was only an experiment to you? You might want to inform the next person that you're straight you asshole!" Sasuke yelled. In a second he was off the bed and stomping to the door, muttering to himself "I should have seen this fucking coming. To think I was being played with. For fucks sakes I can't believe this shit, and I fell for it."

Naruto stood there for a second and then chased after Sasuke. He caught him in front of the kitchen and spun him around so he was looking at him. He could see the hurt and betrayal there and it stung.

"Sas, it isn't like that. I'm bi. I like both. She's my ex for a reason. You're not an experiment; I wouldn't do that to anyone. Ever. Please. I'm sorry I was such an ass, I really am." Naruto said. He gave his most sincere face; he wanted Sasuke to know he meant it and that he wasn't something as low as an experiment to him.

"..." Sasuke was looking down at his feet so when he spoke Naruto only heard mumbling, Naruto took his chin and forced him to look at him and asked him to repeat what he said.

"I asked what the reason was."

"Oh. I found her cheating on me. I was supposed to go over to her house to celebrate my birthday and I walked in on her with a guy that was supposed to be my best friend, balls deep in her." He said while looking down too. It was his worst birthday by far, it got better when he pulled the guy off of her and then beat the shit out of the guy. It didn't help ease the pain but he got the satisfaction of releasing some of his anger and seeing her crying. Call him an asshole but she was a bitch for cheating on him on his birthday.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and saw that he was honestly sorry. "No one deserves that. Especially someone like you. Though I have to admit you're too nice sometimes. But still you shouldn't have gone through that on your birthday."

Naruto was staring at him in amazement; his own father didn't even say something like that when Naruto walked into the house soaking wet from the rain and a bloody lip telling him what happened. All he did was hug him and tried to sooth him, but he had never said that. While Naruto was being flabbergasted by that Sasuke leaned in and hugged him, his arms wrapping around his neck and their bodies pressed together. They fit perfectly. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and hide his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. After a few minutes Sasuke tried to back up but Naruto kept his arms locked around his waist earning a chuckle from the raven.

Sasuke took his chin in his hand and made him lift his face, looking directly into his black eyes Naruto felt the air from his lungs whoosh out. His eyes and the emotion behind them were breath taking and it was messing Naruto up from the inside. No one had ever made him feel that way. Sarah was included in that nothing category; Naruto just thought he loved her at the time just like any other teenager with hormones. Sasuke didn't let Naruto stay in his thoughts; he leaned into Naruto and gave him a hesitant kiss. Just a brush of lips slowly and then pulled away looking him in the eye. Naruto let emotion take over and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck leaving one hand on the small of his back and crushed their lips together. Sasuke let out a gasp and Naruto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, Sasuke moved his hands to land on Naruto's hips squeezing them tightly. Their kiss was full of heat and both boys could feel their lower selves starting to wake rapidly and eagerly, what they clearly forgot was that the rest of the household members were only going to get ice cream. They realized it when the four others walked in and saw what they were doing. Everyone stood frozen for a minute before the two boys jumped away from each other and were red as tomatoes.

Minato looked at the two boys and then just moved towards the kitchen in silence. It wasn't something he wanted to see and he was sure that they didn't want him to see so he thought that walking away was best. _If they want to date that's up to them and I shall support their decisions_, Minato thought to himself while putting the ice cream he'd gotten on the table. Kurama, Kyuubi and Obito walked in a minute later. Kyuubi was just as red as the two in the living room and Kurama was smirking like he just won a fight. Obito on the other hand looked as if he was about to do something evil.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke when no one else was in the room with them and laughed at what he saw. Sasuke was as red as a rose and was looking like he got caught playing with himself. Well that was until he figured out that Naruto was laughing at him and not at the situation. He got an evil smile on his face as he walked up to Naruto slowly, he slid one hand around Naruto's shoulders and gave him a quick kiss before sliding his hand down his shoulder to his chest. The other hand was ghosting over Naruto's crotch without him noticing, he was too focused on the hand running down his chest. The hand moved away from his chest and Sasuke seemed as if he was just going to walk away but that didn't happen. Naruto let out a moan and a shiver jolted up his spine when Sasuke slid his hand up his length through his pants, then just walked away with a smirk on his face.

_Why is such a hot guy such an asshole? _Naruto thought to himself. But then a tiny voice in the back of his head replied, _He's an asshole you find drop dead gorgeous and that hot ass is seducing you and you're falling into it. _

Grumbling to himself he looked towards where Sasuke had walked away. _Damn this guy. I'm in deep. _


	9. Sorry!

Sorry guys! I know it's been a while since I posted the latest chapter. I'm working on the next on right now so be patient!

Christmas and New Years and my nephew's birthday, got in the way of my writing.

So be patient and it'll come :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
